eigene_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neon Farben
Hauptcharakter:Neonsky Prolog Es wird von einer Legende erzählt, das ein Wesen kein Mensch das Leben andern verbessern wird. Ist das war? dachte eine kleine Ratte. >>Hoffenlich stimmt die Legende! Dann könnte sich unser Leben auch verbessern!<<, sprach eine zweite Ratte. Beide gingen einen kleinen Hügel hoch. Sie hörten den Schrei eines kleinen Wolfes. Die Ratten rannten schnell hoch. Hoffenlich ist ihm nichts passiert! ''Beide erstarrten als sie die Leiche dess Wolfes nur noch sahen. Aus einer Ecke leuchteten Neonrote Augen. >>'Lass uns gehen! Schnell!<<, schrie die kleine Ratte. Beide rannten so schnell sie konnten unter eine Brücke bei einem Fluss. '' Seite 1'' >>Was ist denn los Electik?<<, fragte die andere. Electik musste verschnaufen. Er antwortete so bald er wieder sich beruhigt hat. >> Wir wären auch fast gegeladet wie der Wolf <<, antwortete Electik. Die andere frage sich wer denn Wolf ermordet hatte. Ein Mensch vieleicht. Nein das machen die doch nicht. Was bringt Wölfe um?, fragte sich die Ratte. >> Hast diese Rotenaugen nicht gesehen? Dragina? Dragina! <<, schrie Electik doch seine Schwester antwortete nicht. '' Seite 2'' Kapitel 1: Ein Funken Dunkelheit Ein schöner grüner Vogel, lag in seinem Nest, er ist noch jung. Von unten kammen Rufe. >> Aufwachen Neonly! Raus aus deinen Federn! Wir warten schon lange hier unten und du willst nicht kommen! Du bist gemein!<<, rief ein Wolf hoch. Der Vogel wachte auf und fragte sich was seine Freunde in seinem Traum zu suchen haben. Er schaute sich wie jeden Morgen die gegent um sein Nest an. Er lebte bei einem großen See wie nie Menschen kommen weil sie meinen er und seine Freunde seihen gefährliche Monster die denn See bewachen das keiner kommt. Lächerlich, dachte der Vogel und flog zum See runter. Er wusch sich und seine zwei Freunde rannten zu ihm. Die dunkle, braun-graue wölfin fragte: >>wieso schläfst du immer länger ihrgendwann wisst du ein ganzes Jahr verschlafen, stimmts Drache?<< Drache sagte nichts zu der sache die die Wölfin sagte er sagte bloß: >> Schön das du auch mal wach bist Neonsky!<< '' Seite 3'' Sie spielten alle drei verstecken ma lwieder musste Neonsky anfangen zu suchen. >>...Acht,Neun,Zehn! Ich komme!<< sein Glück war das er sich gut tahrnen konnte in dem Wald neben denn See. Leah ist bestimmt im Wald, dachte Neonsky. Er sah ihre braun funkelen Augen. Er flog zu ihr und sagte >> hab dich!<< und er lachte. Leah lachte auch. >>Meno, als nächstes muss ich suchen oder hattest du Drachi schon vor mir?<< Neonsky schüttelte denn Kopf >>wäre ja zu schön<< sagte Leah. Als er Drache suchen wollte knallte etwas kleines gegen sein bein. Er schaute runter und sah eine gelbe Ratte mit goldenen Blitz artiken Streifen. Drachenblut rannte aus seinem Versteck. >>Hallo ich bin Electik wir haben ein Problem in der Stadt, kannst du uns helfen man hört von dir nur gutes!<< pipste Electik. '' Seite 4'' Alle drei schauten sich gegen Seitig an und fragten sich was er meinte. ''Von uns hört man nichts gutes, man hat ja Angst vor uns ''dachte Neonsky. Leah wollte die Ratte wegstossen aber Neonsky flog vor sie. Neonsky schaute immer wieder auf die kleine Ratte und auf Leah und Drache. '' Seite'' ''5'' Kapitel 2:Siegel Neonskys Herz tat ihm bei jedem Flügelschlag mehr weh. Ihm wurde auf einem mal Schwindelig. >>Machen wir mal eine Pause, ok?<<, fragte Drache. Das kommt genau richtig. Neonsky legt sie auf die weiche Erde. ''Stimmt es hat ja geregnet. ''Neonsky schlif ein und fand sie an einem Gitter wieder. Er was auserhalb dess Gefängnises. >>Hallo, ist da wer drinn?<< rufte Neonsky ins Gitter rein. >>HILFE!! HELFE MIR DOCH!<< schallte es aus dem Gitter. >>Wer bist du? Wie kann ich dir helfen?<< Neonsky war besorgt um die Person die dort eingesperrt ist. Ein Schatten kommt ans Gitter. Es war.... Neonsky! Neonsky machte ein paar schritte nach hinten. >>D..D..Du...bist...ja.. ich.Du bist ja ich!<< Neonsky schaute erschrocken. >>Willst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht? Und ja ich weiss!<< Der andere Vogel schaute Neonsky an. '' Seite 6'' Kurz weigerte Neonsky sich ihm zu helfen. Es muss ja einen Grund geben wieso dieser Vogel da eingesperrt ist. Am Ende will er ihm doch helfen. >>Was muss ich machen?<<, fragte Neonsky. >>Du musst nur denn Zetel da oben abreisen<< er zeigte auf ein Ziegel was 4 meter über sie hing. Neonsky flog hoch und sah einen Englischen satz auf denn Zetel stehen auf dem stand "Son of the devil". >>Weisst du was Son of the devil heißt?<< Frage neonsky. >>Es heißt sohn des Guten<< Der Vogel lächelte leicht fies. Als Neonsky das Ziegel abgerissen hat öffnete sich ein tor wo davor noch der andere Vogel eingesperrt war. Der andere ging aus der Zelle raus und Neonsky landet vor dem andern. >>Wie heißt du eigenlich?<<, fragte Neonsky. '' Seite 7''' Der andere lachte Böse. >>Mein Name ist Darksky! Das heißt Dunklerhimmel! Ich bin dein Böses ich! Und Son of the devil heißt nicht Sohn des Guten sondern Sohn des Teufels!<< Neonsky schaute erschrocken. In dem Moment wachte er auf. Er war stark verängstigt und hatte keine lust weiter zulaufen. ''Jetzt sind schon 5 Tage vergangen als wir losgelaufen sind. Plötzlich find Neonsky raus das er wirklich sich jetzt mit Darksky einen Körper teilen musste. Darksky sage zu ihm im Unterbewusstsein >>Hast du dir auch die gegent angeschaut iin der du mich befreit hast?<< Neonsky antwortete nur mit einem >>Ja<< Kategorie:Neon Farben Kategorie:By Geißel